how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted and Lily
General Outline Ted and Lily have been friends since their freshmen year of college. Lily was dating Ted's roommate and future best friend, Marshall Eriksen. During their college years, the three would hang out with each other on a regular basis, based on flashbacks it seems they spent a lot of time getting high together. Ted was even present when Lily lost her virginity to Marshall. After knowing each other for years, Ted and Lily became very close, for example the two have learned when the other is lying. The two have a tradition when the other is mad at each other, one of them would buy the other a beer to make up. Her engagement to Marshall is what sparks Ted to start looking for a wife. For the majority of the show, the two's friendship has been strong until Lily broke off her engagement with Marshall to go to an art fellowship in San Francisco. Ted saw Lily's decision as selfish and took Marshall's side. Even after Lily and Marshall got back together, Ted still had not completely forgiven Lily due to the fact that he felt that she not only left Marshall, but him as well, and she never apologized to him. The two do eventually make up and Lily still continues to try to help Ted find a wife. One such episode which was against their friendship is How Lily Stole Christmas. In this episode, they actually have a fight because of something that took place in the past - It was when Ted was helping Marshall to move on from Lily after she left him, and to stop moping about her, calling her a "grinch" in the process. Lily was horrified when she came to know about this, but Ted was still not ready apologize for calling her a "grinch", and even called her a "grinch" after that. However, they make up at the end of the episode. Background Story Ted and Lily ( along with Marshall ) first met at their freshmen year at college, and have been best friends since then. During her college days, Lily told Ted that she always wanted an Easy-Bake Oven, but never got it because her feminist mother got her a Lego set. Later, Lily did get it for Christmas, but that was only because Ted told Marshall about it. Significant Episodes Season 1 * - Lily turns to Ted when she can't confide in Marshall about her wedding fears. Season 2 * - Ted warns Lily not to break Marshall's heart again. * - Ted and Lily fight because Ted called her a "grinch" when she was in San Francisco. Ted is angry that Lily never apologized to him when she left. * - Ted gets Lily a job at his firm. Season 3 * - Ted and Lily's first meeting which may not have gone as Lily and Marshall thinks. Season 4 * - Ted learns that Lily has been sabotaging his relationships. * - Lily helps Ted realize he should take the job as a professor. Season 5 * - Ted gets annoyed when Marshall asks Lily to go on a trip, which was only meant for him and Ted. * - Ted brings a girl to Lily's birthday party. She forgives him when she recalls how he welcomed her back in college. Season 6 *''The Exploding Meatball Sub'' - Lily tricks Ted into going to the airport with her and tells him that she going to Spain to take some time off as she is getting tired of supporting Marshall. Category:Relationships